Series 4
The fourth season aired between 1994 and 1995. There were twenty-six episodes narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and George Carlin in the US. Episodes # Granpuff - Thomas tells the story of Duke and what happened to him after his railway closed. # Sleeping Beauty - Thomas completes his story of Duke, telling of how he was eventually re-discovered. # Bulldog - Thomas tells Percy about the time Falcon was impatient and nearly paid dearly for it. # You Can't Win - Duke proves he still has a lot of life left in him. # Four Little Engines - Sir Handel derails, so Skarloey the old engine helps out. # A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Sir Handel is in a bad mood. # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - Peter Sam's eagerness means the Refreshment Lady is nearly left behind. # Trucks/Rusty Helps Peter Sam - Gordon advises Sir Handel to get out of work by pretending to be ill, and Peter Sam pays the price. # Home at Last - Skarloey returns from the works. # Rock 'n' Roll - Duncan is careless, and gets in trouble after derailing on a bumpy line. # Special Funnel - Peter Sam's funnel is knocked off by a icicle, and is temporarily replaced by a drainpipe. # Steamroller - Sir Handel matches wits with a steamroller. # Passengers and Polish - Duncan refuses to move his train without being polished. # Gallant Old Engine/The Gallant Old Engine - Skarloey tells Duncan the story of how Rheneas saved the railway. # Rusty to the Rescue - Rusty travels to the Other Railway to find a steam engine. # Thomas and Stepney - Thomas is jealous when Stepney comes to visit. # Train Stops Play - Stepney "catches" a cricket ball in a truck, prompting a chase along the branchline. # Bowled Out - A stuck-up diesel makes a fool of himself, and Duck and Stepney save the day. # Henry and the Elephant - After a circus leaves, Henry discovers an elephant in a tunnel. # Toad Stands By - Toad advises Oliver on how to regain the trucks' respect. # Bull's Eyes - Daisy teases Toby about his cowcatchers and side-plates, but learns that they are there for a reason. # Thomas and the Special Letter - The engines recieve a letter inviting them to visit the mainland, but Thomas' carelessness almost spoils the trip. # Paint Pots and Queens/Thomas Meets the Queen - Henry upsets a painter, while Thomas and Gordon try to behave for Queen Elizabeth II's visit. # Fish - Duck has a fishy surprise when he helps Henry with "The Flying Kipper". # Special Attraction - Toby is upset when he realises there is no room for him at a seaside festival, but Percy proves they're all special anyway. # Mind that Bike - Tom Tipper the postman is unhappy when his post van is replaced by a bicycle, but Percy helps him out, not in the way he intended. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Daisy * Harold * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * BoCo (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Diesel (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * Dilly (music video cameo) Characters intoduced * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Smudger * Stepney * The Diesel * George * Caroline * Bulstrode * Tom Tipper * Nancy * The Refreshment Lady Trivia * This was the first season to feature the Skarloey Railway. * This was the last season to feature episodes based on The Railway Series. * This was George Carlin's last season as narrator. * This was the last season to be shown on Shining Time Station. Category:Television Series